Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo NX (Dan1592's Version)
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo NX is a game coming for the Nintendo NX. It's the 5th generation of the franchise. Playable Characters There's a grand total of more than 100 playables. (Characters in bold are unlockable. Characters in italics are downloadable.) NOTE: DLC and Mii Fighter Characters cannot be used for Story Mode. Mario Universe * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser (Story Mode Boss) * Daisy (New) * Tutankoopa (New) * Bowser Jr./Larry/Iggy/Wendy/Morton/Roy/Ludwig/Lemmy (Story Mode Boss) * Rosalina and Luma * Dr. Mario Donkey Kong Universe * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong '(New) * ''King K. Rool (New) Legend of Zelda Universe * Link * Zelda * Shiek * '''Ganondorf (Story Mode Boss) * Toon Link Metroid Universe * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ridley ''(New) Yoshi Universe Yoshi Kirby Universe * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight (Story Mode Boss) Star Fox Universe * Fox * Falco * '''Wolf (Story Mode Boss)' * Krystal (New) Pokemon Universe * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Charizard * Greninja * Mewtwo '''(Now can talk, and is voiced in English in the English Language editions by Dan Green,) * Lucario (Story Mode Boss) * Pokemon Trainer (Newly returning, now fully playable.) * '''Blaziken (New) * Sceptile (New) * Gardevoir ''(New) * ''Zoroark ''(New) * ''Chesnaught ''(New) * Feraligatr (New) * ''Deoxys (New) F-Zero Universe * Captain Falcon Earth Bound Universe * Ness * Lucas * Kumatora (New) Fire Emblem Universe * Marth (Now voiced in English in the English Language editions by Yuri Lowenthal.) * Roy (Now voiced in English in the English Language editions by Johnny Yong Bosh.) * Ike * Robin * Lucina * Corrin Wario Universe * Wario * Ashley (New) * Mona ''(New) Kid U UniverseDonkey KongniverseDonkey Kong Icarus Universe * Pit * Palutena * '''Dark Pit (Story Mode Boss)' Other Universe * Olimar/Alph * Inkling * Villager * Isabelle (New) * Isaac * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Shulk * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner * Mii Monster (New) * Mii Mage (New) Retro Universe * Ice Climbers * Mr. Game & Watch * R.O.B. * Duck Hunt Duo Sonic the Hedgehog Universe (Both the Sega and Archie Versions) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Now voiced in English language versions by Josh Keaton) *Classic Sonic (New, voiced by Haley Joel Osment) *Amy Rose (New) *Sally Acorn (New, now appears in her Post-SGW design and voiced by Tara Strong in style of Twilight Sparkle) *Miles "Tails" Prower (New) *'Knuckles the Echidna '(New) *'Shadow the Hedgehog '(New, now voiced in English language editions by Johnny Yong Bosch) Third Party Universe * Simon Belmont (New) * Billy Hatcher/Rolly Roll/Bantam Scrambled/Chick Poacher (New) * Mega Man * Bass (New) (Story Mode Boss) * Maxwell/Lily (New) * Pac-Man * Goku (New) * Travis Touchdown '(New) * Lloyd Irving (New) * Ryu/Sakura * ''Chun-Li (New) * '''Ken (New) * Frogger '' (New) * '''Sora/Riku/Kairi' (New) * Cloud ''(Now voiced in English in the English Language editions by Steve Burton.) * ''Tifa (Voiced by Rachael Leigh Cook) (New) * Bayonetta Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo NX Category:Upcoming video games Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Amiibo compatible games Non-Nintendo Universe Wreck-It Ralph (New) Steve/Alex (New) Angry Birds (New) Game Modes It has Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, and All-Star Mode, as well as Story Mode, Boss Battle Mode, and many others, along with the all new Smash Tower. Difficulty Levels The difficulty levels retain the same as in previous games. These difficulty levels are in all Single Player Modes. * Beginner * Very Easy * Easy * Normal * Hard * Very Hard * Intense The higher the difficulty level, more enemies appear and do even more damage and harder to kill. Higher difficulty level also effects the CPU's skill level. Unlockable Characters Isabelle - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Villager or unlock in Story Mode. (10) Wolf - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Fox or Falco without using continues or unlock in Story Mode. (20) Wario - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode mode as Ashley or unlock in Story Mode. (30) Jigglypuff - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Pikachu or unlock in Story Mode. (40) Kumatora - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Ness or Lucas or unlock in Story Mode. (50) Blaziken '- '''Beat 100-Man Smash or unlock in Story Mode. (60) Roy - Beat 10-Man Smash or unlock in Story Mode. (70) Bowser Jr. ' Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Bowser without using continues or unlock in Story Mode. (80) Dark Pit - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Pit or Palutena without using continues or unlock in Story Mode. (90) Ganondorf - 'Beta Classic or Adventure Mode Mode as Link, Zelda, or Sheik without using continues or unlock in Story Mode. (100) Mr. Game & Watch -' 'Beat Classic Mode as 10 different characters or unlock in Story Mode. (110) R.O.B. '- 'Beat Adventure Mode as 10 different characters or unlock in Story Mode. (120) Greninja - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Charizard or unlock in Story Mode. (130) Dixie Kong - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Diddy Kong or unlock in Story Mode. (140) Simon Belmont - Beat Smash Tower or unlock in Story Mode. (150) Bass - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Mega Man without using continues or unlock in Story Mode. (160) Ken - Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Ryu or unlock in Story Mode. (170) Knuckles -Beat Classic or Adventure Mode as Sonic or unlock in Story Mode. (180) Sora - Beat classic mode with all the default characters on the roster, not including the Mii Fighters, or unlock in Story Mode. (190) Mewtwo - Unlock by beating Story Mode. (200) Bosses (NOTE: Bosses marked with a star means they're Final Bosses. All the bosses, except Master Hand, Crazy Hand, The Mastermind, and Master Core, can be fought in Smash Tower.) Master Hand (Classic Mode)* Crazy Hand (Classic Mode)* Master Core/Master Giant/ Master Beast/ Master Edges/Master Shadow/Master Fortress (Classic Mode)* Kerozene (Adventure Mode)* Dracula (Smash Tower) Dark Raven (Story Mode)* Yellow Devil (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Kraid (Story Mode) Cobalion (Story Mode) Terrakion (Story Mode) Virizion (Story Mode) Keldeo (Story Mode) Zekrom (Story Mode) Xerneas (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Darkrai (Story Mode) Regigigas (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Dr. Wily (Story Mode) Dr. Eggman (Adventure Mode) Rudy the Clown (Story Mode) Metal Face (Story Mode) Dyna Blade (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Mr. Resetti (Story Mode) Dark Raven (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Andross-Star Fox Adventures Version (Story Mode) Bonkers (Adventure Mode) Mother Brain-Super Metroid Version (Story Mode) Kamek (Story Mode and Adventure Mode) Boom Boom and Pom Pom (Adventure Mode) De. Eggman (Adventure Mode) Death (Smash Tower) Petey Piranha (Story Mode) Porky Minch (Story Mode) Pokeball Pokemon Standard Metagross Abomasnow Tyrantrum Sylveon Scizor Aegislash Belossom Electorde Snorlax Mamoswine Wobbuffet Weezing Beedrill Starmie Blissey Master Ball Arceus Dialga Palkia Giratina Tornadus Thundurus Landorus Reshiram Primal Groudon Primal Kyogre Mega Rayquaza Celebi Jirachi Mew Shaymin Mega Diancie Victini Yveltal Hoopa Cresselia Lugia Articuno Zapdos Moltres Ho-Oh Raikou Entei Suicune Unown Regirock Regice Registeel Rotom Latias and Latios Assist Trophies Returning Barbara Dr. kawashima Samurai Goroh Color TV-Game 15 Devil Elec Man Ghosts Ghirahim Midna Infantry and Tanks Hammer Bro Dr. Wright Dark Samus Kat and Ana Jill Jeff Knickle Joe Lakitu Lyn Magnus Metroid Sheriff Star Man Tingle Chain Chomp Waluigi Saki Starfy Skull Kid Dillon Riki New Cream Splash Woman Gamma Nentendog (Pug) Re-Dead Tricky Dodongo Tails Stages Final Destination Battlefield Big Battlefield New Sand Bird Dracula's Castle Station of Awakening Pictochat X Inkopolis Metaforest Dino Mountain Game Central Station (DLC) Minecraft Overworld Piggy Island Returning Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) Delfino Plaza (Brawl) Great Bay (Melee) Dream Land (N64) Magicant (3DS) Port Town Aero Dive (Brawl) Wii-Fit Studio (Wii U) Lylat Cruise (Brawl) Kongo Jungle (Melee) Flat Zone X (Wii U) Palutena's Temple (Wii U) Susaku Castle (3DS/Wii U) ''Midgar (3DS/Wii U) (DLC) Boxing Ring (3DS/Wii U) WarioWare Inc. (Brawl) Arena Ferox (3DS) Pac-Maze (3DS) Tomodachi Life (3DS) Balloon Fight (3DS) Smashville (Brawl) Yoshi's Story (Melee) Summit (Brawl) Brinstar (Melee) Gaur Plains (3DS/Wii U) NOtE: Metal Face no longer appears on this stage. Windy Hill Zone (Wii U) Wily Castle (3DS/Wii U) NOTE: Yellow Devil no longer appears on this stage. Umbra Clock Tower (3DS/Wii U) (DLC) Duck Hunt Stage (3DS/Wii U) Story Mode Endings In the end of the game's Story Mode, if you die and loose all your lives, you will get the bad ending, and an instant Game Over. If you, however, keep fighting Dark Raven and avoid his attacks, you should defeat him and see the "Good" ending. This one is much longer than the other, and a little harder to get on Normal and higher difficulties, but it's DEFINITELY worth it!!! Playable Character Roster Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo NX Category:Upcoming video games Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Amiibo compatible games Category:Nintendo Switch